Anything for a Fan
by aidoruh
Summary: Nico would do anything for her fans. Even go on a date with them. - KotoNico One-shot. AU.


**hello, im here with my second request of kotonico! i will now be taking requests, remember i would prefer for you to pm me instead of reviewing and i will not do (romantic) nicomaki! also, please answer the poll in my bio!**

**i actually didnt expect this one to be so long, haha...well, i guess i had more ideas for this one.**

**1: kotori's outfit is based off card 365. nico's outfit is based off 357.**

**nico would probably be around 22 by now? so that would make kotori 20-21!**

* * *

**Anything For a Fan**

Yazawa Nico would do anything for a fan. Well, not anything, but almost. The short raven-haired adored idol loved her fans as much as they loved her, and she wanted to make sure that they were always as happy as she was. One day, the girl was in her agency office with her manager, Eli, going through fan mail. Most of them they skimmed through, since a lot of the mail was the usual "I love you, Nico!" or "You're my favorite idol!", but one of the letters stood out from the rest. It was in a light green envelope decorated with cute stickers, and the letter itself was written on a pink paper with heart stickers in each corner. Obviously, this fan put more time and effort into her fan mail. Curious, Nico decided to read this one a bit more carefully. The handwriting was very cute and neat, the i's dotted with hearts.

_**Dear Super Idol Nico-chan,**_

_** I'm one of your biggest fans! **_

_**I love all of your songs, especially Nico Puri Joshi Dou! **_

_**It's so adorable! **__**Anyways, Nico-chan, I have a really special request. **__**I understand if you don't want to do it, **__**but I really hope you at least consider.**_

_**I want you to go on a date with me!**_

_**Not like a friendly date, an actual, romantic date! **__**I know you don't know me, but I really love you, Nico!**_

_**The way you put on a smile for everything even when you're sad, **__**it's super amazing!**_

_**I really do love you, Nico-chan! Please consider going on a date with me! I'm only about a year younger than you, too!**_

_**I live in Akibahara and my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx! Please give me a call if you want to do it!**_

**_Love,_**

**_Minami Kotori_**

The letter shocked both the idol and her manager. The blonde ponytailed woman had a look of shock at first, but then she chuckled. "If only she knew how you really are, Nico..." she stated, making Nico give her a death glare which she ignored and continued on with, "you're a bit prideful, get jealous of others easily, and you're annoyed easily. You don't even smile as much as your fans seem to think you do."

"S-shut up, Eli! I'm not that bad! Besides, tons of idols put up a facade!" Nico pointed out. "Like Hanayo! That shy, harmless girl thing is all an act!"

"I was just joking around, Nico," Eli thought for a moment, "but actually, you're right. I guess the fans would be less attracted to you if you acted like you normally do."

Nico nodded in agreement with her arms crossed. "See? I can't act like I usually do if I want people to like me." the raven-haired girl said, then reverting the conversation back to the original subject. "So, what should I do about this date...? I mean, she lives close by and I just call her to schedule it, but I don't know...this is my first time getting a letter like this. What do you think, Eli?" the short woman asked her manager for advice.

Eli thought for a moment, then responded with, "Nico, you're going on this date. You once said you would do anything for a fan, didn't you? Well, you should be able to do this. Also, it'd be great publicity for you. Who has ever heard of an idol going on a date with one of his or her fans? While this may cause some problems, like many other fans sending in letters requesting dates, in the end, it'll all be worth it." the idol's manager gave a smile. "If you want more fans, you're going to do this. Besides, it'll make you look like you really meant what you said when you told your fans you would do anything for them."

The idol smiled, glad she had chosen one of her two best friends to be her manager. She always analyzed things before making important decisions, unlike other managers who would immediately jump at chances without giving it a second thought. "You're right, Eli. I guess I'm going on a date. I'm not booked for anything this Saturday, am I?"

Her manager shook her head. "Nope."

"Let's call her and plan it, then."

* * *

To say Minami Kotori was excited was an understatement. As soon as she hung up after the phone call, she was squealing and jumping up and down. Yazawa Nico, the famous idol and her favorite idol, agreed to go on a date with her. Though it was only Thursday, she immediately picked out an outfit for Saturday and put it at the end of her closet so she could know where it was. She made sure to incorporate pink into the outfit, one of Nico's favorite colors according to an interview she was in. The girl then prepared a bag just for the date, with drawings of Nico, outfit ideas (she was a fashion designer), and more. She practiced doing her makeup so she would be able to do it perfectly on Saturday. She even practiced singing one of Nico's songs. Kotori obviously wanted to impress Nico, and her crush on the idol was definitely real. Nico thinking about it was enough for her, since love is usually forbidden for idols. However, she wanted the idol to like her so much that she would make an exception.

The girl then called her friends, Honoka and Umi. Both of them picked up around the same time.

"Hello?" the girls said in unison.

"Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! Guess what?!" the girl said excitedly, still jumping up and down even in her seat.

There was a silence as the two girls tried to guess what Kotori could possibly be so ecstatic about. "You passed your final exams?" Umi said, then followed by Honoka saying, "You won the free bread for a year contest at the bread shop down the street!"

Kotori shook her head to both answers, despite the fact that they could not see her doing it. "Remember when I told you I sent a letter to Nico-chan asking her to go out on a date with me a few weeks ago?" the brown-haired girl didn't wait for their answer. "Well, guess what! She just called me and scheduled a date for Saturday!"

Both of her friends were shocked, though Umi was more than Honoka. She had previously thought Kotori would receive a rejection from the popular idol, but she had just been proven wrong. "Yazawa Nico-san is going to go on a date with _you, _Kotori?!"

"T-that hurts, Umi-chan..." Kotori chuckled lightly. "I'm sure Nico-chan would do this for anyone! Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world, right? This is a great thing!"

"Right, right!" Honoka agreed, excitement heard in her voice. "I'm so happy for you, Kotori-chan! I hope Tsubasa responds to my letter..."

"I'm sure she will, Honoka-chan!"

A sigh was heard from Umi. "I'm really surprised she answered in the first place, honestly. Well, good luck on your date. If you need any help with anything, Honoka and I would be happy to help."

"Yeah!"

Kotori smiled. "Thank you, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan. I think I have everything covered, but if I do need something, I'll be sure to call." she told her two childhood friends. "Well, I should go to sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Night~!"

All three girls hung up and headed to bed, Kotori dreaming about her upcoming date on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday morning at 11:45, Kotori was ready for her special date with her favorite idol. After she was showered and dressed with her hair styled in her signature hairstyle, she did her makeup carefully and made sure her hair looked okay a few times. She straightened out her clothing and adjusted her hat about ten times each before leaving the house, her tan brown bag filled with Nico-related things held in front of her with both hands. She wasn't sure if she had chosen the right outfit for such an occasion, but it was one of her favorites, so she figured it would be alright to wear it. As she skipped down the sidewalk from her apartment to the small cafe in her short heels, she wondered if Nico had gotten there early. The girl was correct. Nico had arrived just a few minutes before she did, wearing a red and black outfit with a small red bag around her shoulder and a hat. She was checking her watch and looking around. The brown-haired female immediately stopped skipping when she saw the girl waiting for her, straightened out her outfit one last time, and walked over calmly. She hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

"U-um...Nico-chan?" the girl managed to get out in a stutter when she was next to Nico, a small shy smile apparent on her face.

The raven-haired idol looked her way, a small blush appearing on her face. Wow. This girl was _cute._ Nico thought maybe she was lucky such a cute girl asked her out on a date. She offered her date a smile. "Kotori-chan! I'm so glad you made it. I'm surprised nobody noticed me standing out here, though, haha!" she chuckled, referring to the fact that no fans or paparazzi were crowding her. "Shall we go inside?" Nico said sweetly with a small tilt of her head, making Kotori's heart skip a beat. The girl just gave a nod, afraid that if she spoke it would come out weird. Nico nodded and the two girls entered the cafe, immediately greeted by a girl not that much taller than Nico with short orange hair and yellowish green eyes.

The girl had on a long maid dress and a headdress as well. She posed like a cat with her fists balled up, and she gave the two girls a catlike grin. "Welcome, nya~! Looks like my masters are finally home! Would you like a - Kotori-chan?" the maid immediately dropped the pose and looked at Kotori, her grin faded by then. Nico looked at her as well. The brunette had a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to come until fo-" she was interrupted by the brown-haired girl, who immediately covered the maid's mouth with her hand.

"C-come on, Rin-chan, I told you I had a date today, didn't I?" Apparently, the maid was about to say something Kotori didn't want Nico to hear. She looked over at the idol, who had a puzzled look on her face. "J-just get us a table, alright~?" she removed her hand from her mouth.

"O-oh! Right! Sorry, Kotori-chan!" Rin seemed to be confused as well, but she played along. "Well...I'll get you two seated, I guess...u-um, nya~!" she lead the idol and her fan to a small table in the corner of the cafe near the window.

The two girls sat down as Rin placed menus on the wooden table. "I'll be right back! Please, take your time to order, masters! Nya~!" she walked back to the kitchen of the cafe.

Nico and Kotori both read their menus, decided what they were going to order, then placed the menus back down on the table. Both girls were unsure of what to say. Kotori looked down at her lap and fumbled with her fingers, her face a light shade of pink. She really couldn't believe she was actually at a date with her favorite idol (and her crush), Yazawa Nico. The raven-haired woman looked at her date and it was immediately apparent to her that she was nervous. The idol attempted to strike up a conversation, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward. "U-um, Kotori-chan...what made you want to go on a date with me?"

The fashion designer's head shot up from her lap. "E-eh?! Um, well..." her eyes looked at everything and everyone but Nico. She continued to fumble with her fingers in her lap as she said, "I just thought it would be great to go on a date with someone like you...I mean, you always make me happy and I love your songs! Also, I m-might have a bit of a...nevermind..." It was obvious to Nico what the girl was going to say, but Kotori didn't want to say it so she decided not to talk about it.

Nico gave a nod and her lips curved upwards slightly. "I see. I'm glad that I make you happy, and thank you for being my fan, Kotori-chan!" she folded her hands on the table neatly, waiting for the girl sitting across from her to say something else.

Kotori suddenly opened the bag she had. "I almost forgot! I have so many things to show you, Nico-chan!" she pulled out her sketchbook, a notebook, and a mp3 player. She started with the sketchbook, opening it up to the first page and turning it so Nico could see the drawing clearly. "Um...this is my drawing of you...I know it's simple, sorry!" she was about to flip the page, but Nico held her hand down and continued to examine the drawing. The brown-haired girl felt like she was going to explode when Nico's hand touched hers. She could feel her face growing hot, hoping Nico didn't notice how much she was blushing. Also, did Nico even care?! Her hand was still over Kotori's almost as if they were holding hands, but she only cared about the drawing.

The idol finally moved her hand away, making Kotori happy since her face was less red but also a little sad. "Alright, you can turn the page now!" Kotori nodded and flipped the page, an outfit design on it.

"This is one of my outfit ideas for you...it's for a song I wrote with my friends for you." Kotori stated. "Y-you probably won't use it because it's bad, but...please consider..." she said as she turned on the mp3 player and opened the notebook. She handed Nico earphones and turned to a page in the notebook with lyrics. Playing on the mp3 was the instrumental to a song titled Natsu, Owaranaide. It was a calm, slow-paced song. Nico read the lyrics as she listened. When the song was finished, she pulled out the earphones and had a broad grin on her face.

"I really like that song, Kotori! I'll talk to my manager about including it on my next album!"

"R-really? Thank you...my friend Honoka helped me design the outfit, my friend Umi wrote the lyrics, and my friend Maki composed the music for it..." Kotori offered a small smile.

"Wow, you guys did all of this? It's all so professional!" Nico complimented them, making Kotori's smile a little bit bigger as she nodded.

"I guess it is, huh..."

There was a short moment of silence, the two girls both smiling at each other. To break the silence, Nico asked, "By the way, Kotori-chan, I meant to ask you, what made you want to come to this cafe so much? You seemed like you really wanted to come here when we spoke on the phone."

"W-wha?! W-well..." Before the girl could answer, Rin came over to take their orders. Kotori thanked Rin in her mind for coming at that time. Rin wrote down their orders and left.

"So, Kotori, your answer?" Apparently, Nico didn't forget.

Kotori gulped. "Well, you see..." she stood up suddenly. "I-I have to use the bathroom! Bye for now!" Kotori made her way to the back of the cafe.

"That's weird..." Nico mumbled to herself. She continued to look through Kotori's sketchbook while she was gone, and she saw everything. Kotori's ideas for album covers, more outfit ideas, ideas for her radio show, and more. Nico smiled. She knew Kotori must've worked hard on each and every one of them. As Nico was looking through the book, Kotori's voice caught her attention. She looked up and blushed slightly when she saw Kotori was in a new, cuter outfit.

A maid outfit similar to Rin's.

Kotori was still blushing like she did most of the date. "U-um..." the girl stuttered. "the reason I wanted to bring you here was because I wanted you to see where I work...that's why I was acting so weird when Rin was talking earlier was because I wanted it to be a surprise. D-do you like the dress?" Kotori twirled around, a shy smile now on her face as she looked at Nico, waiting for her opinion.

Nico was at a loss for words. It was like that maid outfit was made just for Kotori and her alone. She looked so perfect in it. "Y-you look great, Kotori-chan!" Nico smiled at the girl and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Nico-chan!" Kotori said as she sat back down. "Oh...were you looking through the book?" Nico nodded, and was about to say something until they heard a voice from outside of the window.

"It's Nico-chan! It really is Nico-chan~!" Both girls looked out the window and saw two crowds, one of fans and the other of paparazzi taking pictures. Suddenly, both crowds began to move to the entrance.

Kotori looked over at the famous woman. "Nico-chan, what do we-" she was cut off by the idol, who was still smiling.

"Relax, I'll deal with them. They'll be gone soon." she stood up and saw that there was even a camera crew, which shocked her a bit but she kept her smile.

The interviewer held out a microphone. "Nico-chan, what are you doing here with this girl? A friendly outing? A professional meeting? Or maybe...a date?" he asked.

Nico shook her head to the first two answers, but nodded at the last one, shocking the crowd. "Actually, I am here on a date with this girl." she pointed to Kotori, who was looking down at her lap and blushing. "Please don't bother her with any questions. She would rather not be in the spotlight."

"Alright, then, Nico! We have a question for _you, _then! Who is this girl to you?" she asked. "Maybe it's just a fan who has a bit of a crush on you? Or maybe it's your girlfriend?"

"Well, you see, it started out as the first one, but now it's the second." The crowd, and Kotori as well, gasped. What was that girl saying?! "She sent me a letter requesting to go on a date with me. I accepted, of course, and we've been here for about two hours. She just asked me out, and even though we just met, I decided to accept. I like her a lot, after all!" Nico gave a toothy grin.

The cameraman turned the camera toward the interviewer. "Well, there you have it folks! The always smiling idol, Yazawa Nico-chan, has a girlfriend! Sorry to the guys and girls hoping to win her heart, looks like someone already won it! And that's it for today's show! Please tune in tomorrow for more celebrity news!"

The crowds of people left the store, fortunately. Nico sat back down, smiling at Kotori. Kotori was still blushing. She wanted to ask Nico if she had meant what she said, but she didn't want to make things awkward with the question. Maybe Nico's plan was to pretend to be in the relationship for a while, and then "break-up."

"U-uh, Nico-chan...how did that TV station know they would find you here?"

Nico chuckled. "My manager probably told them. She said part of the reason she wanted me to do this was for publicity, after all." she paused, realized what she said, then quickly added, "Not that I didn't want to do it anyway! You seemed like you really wanted to do it, so I didn't want to break your heart or anything like that!"

Kotori giggled. "It's okay, Nico-chan! No reason to explain. I understand!"

"Good..." Nico giggled as well.

Right after that, Rin came with the food and drinks. The girls then began to discuss Kotori's various ideas for Nico as they ate, starting with the album cover ideas, moving onto the radio show ideas, and then the outfit ideas. As they talked, Kotori thoroughly explained each one and Nico promised that she would at least try to use each and every one of them. Soon, the date was coming to a close. Both Nico and Kotori had to confirm something before the two girls left.

The raven-haired idol stood up and walked over to her date's seat. "So, Kotori, I should get going. I have to meet with Eli briefly for a bit."

The designer nodded. "I understand. Th-thank you for the wonderful date, Nico-chan!"

"Of course. I had a great time as well!" Nico gathered her things. "Walk me out, Kotori-chan?" she asked the girl.

Kotori nodded and stood up, walking over to the entrance. She really didn't want the date to end at all, but all good things did have to come to an end. She smiled at Nico as they stood by the door "B-bye, Nico-chan!"

Nico didn't want the date to end either, but she had to leave. "Bye, Kotori-chan! Also, don't worry about not seeing me anymore."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to come to visit my _girlfriend _a lot at this maid cafe. Tell me your hours over the phone, okay~?" Nico gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, before waving and giving a toothy grin as she exited the cafe. Kotori stood there, blushing with a broad smile on her face.

As she headed back to the table to eat a bit more before she had to work, she wondered what it was going to be like dating a famous idol.

* * *

**i was honestly gonna go for 4k words but i couldnt think of anything else, haha.**

**remember to pm me if you have requests and to answer my poll on my profile!**


End file.
